gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis Grover/Relationships
Lewis Grover the liger is relatively friendly to everyone. Only major relationships or relationships with main/major characters are shown in this article Best Friends Matthew Ruggies Matt is one of Lewis' best friends. They are usually together with their other friends talking or even walking together. Both also like to play soccer with each other and eat together during recess and lunch. When they first met in "The Watermelon," Matt quickly befriends Lewis. According to the storyline of "The Doormat," Matt has never broken a promise to Lewis. In "The Joy Rebels," Lewis mourns Matt's loss to the Joy horde. Walter Waters Walter is another best friend of Lewis. Though he is usually serious, Lewis enjoys spending his time with the watermelon. They usually hang out together with their other friends at the schoolyard, cafeteria or library. Walter and Lewis also like to play sports together. The liger relies mostly on Walter for planning out on things and in "The Shootout" relies on his help in improving his paintball shooting skills. Ronald Potter Ronald is one of Lewis' best friends. However Ronald interacts the least with Lewis. Despite this, the teapot occasionally hangs out with Lewis and even enjoys spending his time with their other best friends. When they first met in "The Watermelon," Ronald was initially hostile. This could be a facade though since at the end he befriends Lewis after surprising him with his other friends. Sticky Planesfield Lewis counts on Sticky as his "smart and brainy" best friend, and also as the brains of their group. Since Sticky is not into athletics or sports, they usually talk a lot together. Lewis relies on Sticky on helping him with school and homework. In "The Doppelgänger," Lewis gives his support for Sticky on asking out Teri. Other Friends Gumball Lewis and Gumball are good friends. However they don't interact much, and when they do usually it is for a minor matter. However they interact largely in "The Watermelon," "The Doppelgänger" and "The Shootout." In the first episode Gumball is friendly to Lewis, but unintentionally hurts him first by beating him then squishing him with bags of cake ingredients. In the second episode, Gumball along with Darwin interrogates Lewis then brings him along to help them catch Clayton. In the last mentioned episode, they duel each other with Lewis losing and Gumball complimenting him "well played sir" after Lewis eliminates Gumball with himself from the paintball game. Darwin Darwin and Lewis are also good friends although they don't really interact with each other as well. in The Watermelon, Darwin shows concern for Lewis when he notices that he along with Gumball accidentally squished him with cake ingredients. In "The Doppelgänger," Darwin along with Gumball teams up with Lewis and his friends in catching Clayton. Tobias Tobias and Lewis are friends. They usually play sports together and sometimes hang out and talk (along with other friends). In "The Doppelgänger," Tobias, Lewis and other students play basketball together until the ball is dirtied then let out of the school grounds. Category:Relationships Category:Archives Category:Fanon Category:Fanons